The Beginning of the End
by DragonShadowQueen
Summary: Morgana has taken Camelot with the help of Morgause's Immortal Army. But as she is crown Queen Merlin arrives and begins to fight her. Merlin can stop her that is true but the question is can he kill her?


The Beginning of the End...

* * *

Uther was raging, "You have no claim to the throne!" Morguase just smirks.

Then Morgana steps out from behind the throne, "No but I do. I am your daughter after all." Uther stares at her eyes wide. "Oh don't look so surprised. You have know for awhile." Morgana motions for the crowning to start.

Geoffery of Monmouth declares but far from willing, "By the power vested in me, I crown thee, Morgana Pendragon, Queen of Camelot." Then the doors slam wide open.

Morgana merely raises an eyebrow. Merlin, or to the Druids Emyrs though only a select few know that and even fewer knew of his magic, walks right up to Morgana informing, "Morgana! What a surprise!" Beign sarcastice as usual. "I never would have guessed! Oh! Wait! I did!"

Morgana relies calmly, "Why hello Merlin. I see you decided to grace us with your presence."

"I wouldn't miss this! You know I thought you would have made your move sooner! Wait! I keep remembering that you HAVE!"

Morgause taunts, "How are the serket wounds healing?"

"Oh wonderful High Priestess Morgause! I must thank you for giving me that gift." Uther is looking at him ilke he is insane. And to be completely honest, Merlin may be.

Morgana growls, "What do you want Merlin? I am curious what idiotic words come out of your mouth before I get to torturing you."

Merlin rolls his eyes, "You just love torturing me don't you." She smiles at that. Merlin becomes serious. "Morgana. Stop this war. You do not know the full consequences."

She snarls, "And you do?"

Merlin looks her in the eye, "I do. And I for one do not want a bloody drawn out war. So how about you kill the two you have the true problems with then leave."

She smirks, "Then bring me Arthur and this can be over."

Merlin wags his finger at her, "Na! Na! Arthur is not the one you have the problem with. After all he has blindly trusted you has done nothing to you."

Gwen and Uther are looking at me curiously while Morgan sarcaticly asks, "If not Uther and Arthru. Then who?"

Merlin is silent for awhile fully aware of the eyes on him. He remembers everything that has happened.

Merlin opens his eyes and declares, "Me."

Morgana laughs, "Merlin! You are not going to be killed. No. You are going to stay here and Morgause and I can have our revenge on you."

Merlin rolls his eyes, "Morgana we both know that this is between you and me. Besides I will just stop you like all the other times." Uther stares at me surprised.

Morgana glares, "This time you can't stop me Merlin. I have an immortal army."

Merlin smile, "You forget that it was stopped before." Merlin glares at her so cold she flinchs. "You will never kill the Once and Future King."

Morgause's eyes widen and she stutters, "Y-You are saying Arthur i-is the Once and Future King. T-That can only mean one thing."SHe stares at me with a look of horror.

Morgana asks, "Sister what is wrong?"

Morgause swallows then replies, "Kill him sister. Kill him before he kills you." I smirk.

Morgana growls then attacks with a fire spell, "Cume her fyrbryne!"

Merlin has no choice but to respond with a fire spell too, "Acwence þa bælblyse!" The fire that was sent at him is put out. Morgana stares at him eyes wide. Uther and Gwen have the same looks on their faces.

Morgana snarls, "Kill him!" The immortal army advances on him and he pulls his sword. Morgause gasps when she sees it. Merlin defends himself and his skills with a sword are finally shown. He defeats immortal knights one after another sending them into oblivion. WHen none stand he turns to the ones that hold Uther.

Merlin tells him, "Go get out of here! Gwen go with him! Free the Knights!" He then turns to Morgana and Morgause who prepare to strike.

He makes sure that Uther and Gwen are out and he then uses a fire and wind spell to distract them, "Lyft sy þe inbǽlwylmac forhienanse wiðere!" He runs from the room and heads towards the Cup of Life to empty it of the blood within.

He rushes through the door after defeating the soldiers outside and then defeats the ones inside. He quickly knocks the cup over and the blood is emptied. The immortal army is destroyed.

He heads to the court yard to find Morgause and Morgana waiting for him. He sends Morgause flying through the air and is killed upon landing on a sword. Morgana lashes out with throws a bolt of lightning at him. Merlin dodges and sends one himself at her.

She also dodges screaming, "Why Merlin?! Why are dkd you poison me! Why did you kil my sister?!"

Merlin dodges her blast of water screaming back, "You think I wanted to poison you! You the one I felt myself with! You my best friend! I had no choice!"

She sends a sword shooting at him screaming back, "You lie!"

"No I am not! You were the vessel! You would have been the reason Camelot fell to the Knights of Medhir! I couldn't let that happen!" Merlin yells as he conjures a storm.

Morgana sends a tornado at him, "What about my sister?! Huh! Did you not have a choice there?!"

Merlin takes the air away from the tornado, "She upset the balance!"

Morgana growls and screams, "Ic þe bebiede þæt þu abifest nu!" The earth starts to shakes and Merlin sends a spell into the earth to calm it.

He yells to Morgana, "Morgana! Did you not read the prophecies!"

She yells back, "Of course I did!"

Merlin tells her, "Then you know who I am. Why do you continue to fight?!"

She sends a lightning storm at him, "You betrayed me Merlin! I trusted you! Then you poisoned me!" Her voice full of hurt and pain.

Merlin stops her lightning storm with his own, "You have done worse to me over the years!"

Morgana laughs, "You deserved everything you got! Why can't you just die?!"

Before Merlin sends a spell at her they hear something that makes them stop, "EMYRS! Take her to Avalon! Heal her" It was Mordred.

I take his advice and call the Kilgarrah, "O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!" Merlin delays Morgana and Kilgarrah takes one in a claw and flyes the ot the Lake of Avalon. They are dropped on the shore and Merlin blows Morgana into the lake.

The sidhe come and ask, "Why should we help you heal this girl?!"

Merlin tells them, "Because she is my friend. I will also put this lake under the protection of Emyrs." They look at each other and motion for him to come forth. One of the elders tell him to say the spell he knows in his heart. They will give him power to help.

Merlin looks deep in his heart and understands. He now knows why he couldn't kill Morgana. He moves her hair off of her face and kisses her. Merlin pulls back and sees Morgana's eyes open. The sidhe nod and leave.

Morgana whispers, "Merlin. Why did you rid me of my hate?"

He whispers back, "Because of this." He leans forward and kisses her again. She kisses him back. They stand up and head back to Camelot.

There Uther greats them screaming, "Why did you bring her back here?"

Merlin tells him, "Because she has been healed."

Arthur runs up to them and grabs hold of his father who falls down. Uther was bleeding from his side. He had been cut by a sword. Morgana cries out when he dies falling into Merlin's arms for comfort. Mordred runs up to the and hugs them both.

Arthur looks at Merlin, "Magic. Magic is not the reason people do what they do. I realize now what all your words meant."

* * *

**Two Long Months Later**

* * *

Morgana and Merlin are married. Mordred is adopted by them and training to be a knight and is also Merlin's apprentice. Morgana is pregnant. Merlin has become the Court Warlock. Morgana the Court Sorcerer. Merlin had accepted his position as Emrys, King of the Druids.

Arthur was crowned King. Arthur had married Gwen who became his queen. Gwen was also pregnant. The Knights of the Round Table was finally formed. Magic was accepted. Albion was united under Arthur's rule. The Golden Era was upon them.


End file.
